


[Podfic of]  and gravity, scientists say, is weak

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: "You're not the only one who's ever been in love, Anakin."





	[Podfic of]  and gravity, scientists say, is weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and gravity, scientists say, is weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676727) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Podfic Length: 21:09  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/and%20gravity,%20scientists%20say,%20is%20weak-1.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/and%20gravity,%20scientists%20say,%20is%20weak.m4b)

  



End file.
